Eenie Meenie Miney Mo
by RumoredxNights
Summary: A weekend trip to a popular night club with friends turns into a confusion love triangle for Kasumi Nakamura. ShiroxIchixOC  AU four shot


"Rangiku, why do I have to go?"

The buxom blonde paid no mind to her protesting friend as she dragged her through the dimly lit club. Seireitei was fairly new dance club that opened up in town. It had a fairly comfortable feel with a cool color scheme. The building was two stories and thriving with life. A bar was settled in the back next to the dance floor. The DJ booth was above the floor and a DJ was already settled in the booth. A massive crowd was on the floor as she was dragged across the club toward the bar.

"Oh, Kasumi. Stop complaining. You're already here. Besides the guys wanted to see you." Rangiku replied, pouting. She received a huff and a mumble along the lines of 'no fair'. Kasumi knew she couldn't get out of it if she tried. Shuuhei and Izuru were like brothers to her. Rangiku was her best friend and practically sister. It was basically a guilt trip when Rangiku pulled the 'they wanted to see you' card. She saw the guys on a daily basis, but tonight was their night. The weekend after working all week.

Kasumi pulled her wrist out of Rangiku's grasp and ran for the bar. Shuuhei Hisagi was seated on the far corner of the bar near the dance floor but in sight when the girls came in. He had a shot glass poised at his thin pink lips, ready to down it when a blur of bright purple passed his peripheral. He passed with a startled gasp as slender arms wrapped around his waist and a head pressed against his chest. He smirked and quickly downed the shot before putting his attention on the young woman clinging to him.

"Ahh so Matsumoto actually got you to come out and play, did she?" Shuuhei asked, teasingly. He was given a slap on the chest as a response as the woman pulled away and straightened up. "Yeah, she had to force me out here, using you two as a guilt trip." She replied with a playful pout. Shuuhei simply laugh and hugged her again. Kasumi sighed and pulled away, going to give Izuru a hug as well. He gave a small smile which brightened up his otherwise nervous expression and returned the embrace.

Rangiku took this moment to plop into a stool beside Shuuhei and order a drink. Kasumi took her seat in between the two men and ordered a simple mixed drink. She wasn't one for alcohol, but she would drink on occasion. After a couple glasses, she decided she wanted to dance. Rangiku was pretty much gone and had stumbled off to the dance floor before her, taking Shuuhei and Izuru with her.

Kasumi was left alone at the bar and huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Deciding not to let it get to her, she went off on her own to the dance floor. Just because she didn't have a partner, didn't mean she couldn't dance anyway. The club was alive with close, grinding bodies. She was thankful for wearing loose clothing that night. Blaring, fast paced techno pumped from the speakers as the DJ worked his magic.

She smiled and slowly eased into the beat, swaying her hips and getting lost in the rhythm. She was so lost in her own world she didn't noticed the pair of inverted eyes watching her, avidly. This was until the figure crept closer and a solid, lean muscled body pressed against her. Wiry arms slipped around her waist, holding her close, but not enough to disrupt her dancing.

A two toned chuckle broke her from her trance. She froze upon noticing the body behind her. She glanced down to see a pair of what had to be the palest skin she'd ever seen. Though it seemed to suit them. Her bright blue gaze then turned to see who was behind her. The sight that caught her gaze left her almost breathless. She turned fully in the man's firm grasp to face her mystery dance partner.

He was tall, about 5'11" with a firm, lean muscled frame that was shown well through the tight black 'Bauhaus' shirt. His shoulders were broad and his limbs were long. Her gaze absently turned downward. A pair of dark gray skinny jeans with a white studded belt snaking around his waist covered his lower half and showed off long, slender legs. A pair of black and white etnies completed the outfit.

The dark colors accentuated his alabaster skin, but not to a point of contrasted. It complemented well. Her gaze turned to his face where a wide smirk pulled at pale, thin lips. His hair was ash white and spiled at the top. Longer strands fell down below his ears where a set of gauged plugs were set. The strands stopped at the base of the back of his neck. His bangs fell over matching eyebrows and into a set of eerie golden eyes and unusual black sclera. His overall appearance made a shiver of both fear and lust pass down her spine.

"Umm..hi" She managed to choke out after a moment. Then mentally kicked herself for it. Was that the best her brain could come up with. While she was berating herself, she was pulled back to reality by a silvery chuckle that sent shivers down her spine again. "'Sup?" He purred, smirk still in place.

Kasumi frowned at this and tried to gather her nerve and pull away from him. He was attractive, she'd give him that. But she wasn't sure what to make of him just yet. She got on a step away, before he pulled her back against him. "Where do ya think yer goin'?" he asked, an amused gleam in his inverted eyes. Kasumi merely pouted but brushed it off. She might as well have fun, knowing if she left now she may never find another person to entertain her as much as him.

Deciding to go with it, she pressed against him and returned the devious smirk. "Well, I was going to dance some more. Would you like to join me?" She asked, using her best flirty voice. She grinned as she saw his jaw tighten. She walked further into the crowd, making sure to sway her hips to catch his attention. She didn't get too far and had just started dancing when those familiar pale arms snaked around her waist. She smirked and simply began to grind against him, moving fluidly to the beat.

She had trouble concentrating at one point because of the heat radiating from his body. This coupled with the breath fanning over her neck caused her to falter just a little. Though thankfully it wasn't noticeable. Then she felt smooth, cold lips feather across the nape of her neck. Her eyes widened at this and she stopped dancing. This caused the man behind her to growl, his arms moving to her hips to keep coax her into dancing again. She complied, albeit hesitantly. He chuckled at this and began to place light kisses along her neck. She let out an unconscious moan, causing him to grin. He continued trailing kisses as they danced, his hands slipping from her hips and resting on her bare legs, fingertips just barely under the edge of her mini skirt.

At that point Kasumi, stopped dancing altogether. She was now regretting wearing such a revealing outfit. Even it was a pale purple camisole and black mini skirt. Her feet were covered in her favorite black, heeled strappy sandals. He gave her a strange look as she turned to face him. His grin returned at the deep blush across her cheeks. His inverted gaze trailed a bit lower and without really thinking he leaned, placing his thumb and index finger on her chin, tilting it up to look at him. She blinked in confusion before those cool, soft lips captured hers. Her eyes widened a fraction of a second before closing and melting into it.

Her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as she pushed onto the tips of her toes to reach him. She stood at only 5'5" which compared to him, she was short. He smirked into the kiss and pushed his tongue through her lips and explored her mouth, shivering at the taste of sweet taste of watermelon. The kiss only lasted for a moment before he abruptly pulled away, scowling at the floor.

She watched him pull a phone out of the pocket of his jeans and flip it open, reading over what she assumed was a text. He sighed and pinned her with a smoldering look and flirtatious smirk. He then gave a saucy wink and before she could register what happened, he had vanished into the crowd, leaving her in the center of the crowd.

Sighing, Kasumi returned to the bar and jumped when her own phone went off. She pulled it out of the pocket of her skirt. She flipped it open to see a text from Rangiku asking where she was. She replied, telling her she was at the bar and went to take a seat near the edge of the bar. She lightly played with a strand of her long, purple hair. The night was still young, so she figured she wouldn't let that get her down. She then began to wonder where Rangiku and the others were. She ordered a couple drinks and decided to not let that guy's sudden departure get to her. She knew she'd never see him again after tonight so why dwell over it.

* * *

><p><p>

**Heh heh -rubs neck- So...I know I probably should have been finishing Curiosity but I got a bit of a plot bunny attack this morning. So this is loosely based off "Eenie Meenie" by Sean Kingston. This will only be about 4 chapters, it was intended to be short. Hope you like it. Reviews would be amazing. I'll try to update Curiosity in the next few days.**


End file.
